


禁止摇晃上下床

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 自己怎么就长了这样一张嘴，没个把门的不说，还各种奇思妙想张口就来。
Series: 小兔组合拳 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857598
Kudos: 12





	禁止摇晃上下床

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈/pwp（大概吧）

禁止摇晃上下床

“喂，崔胜澈和李知勋没来体育课，你发现没？”权顺荣在全圆佑旁边热身的时候伸长了脖子盯着操场那头的足球班，不像他们田径班男的女的都有，足球班一水儿的大老爷们肩膀挨着肩膀脚尖对着脚尖。乌泱泱的人群里找到特定的某个人的确是不怎么容易的事情，但是找李知勋却足够容易。

没有看到他，自然也找不到体育课总是和他一起站着的崔胜澈。权顺荣皱着眉头拿胳膊肘戳旁边一言不发的全圆佑：“诶，他俩真的没来啊。”

全圆佑正被室外的阳光烤的发昏，天气很热，额头上的汗水都顺着鼻梁滚下来，加上又架着眼镜，更提不起劲儿来。

“问我干嘛？我哪知道？你们不是信安1班三剑客，连蛋好兄弟吗？”

“嘿，你这话说的，搞的你一计科的和我们三个关系差还是咋，我们欺负你啦？我这不是上课前被李知勋遣去图书馆帮他还书吗！我寻思着你不是在宿舍，问问你怎么没和他们一起来。”

“我也不是从宿舍来的。”

“啊？难得啊这么热的天你还出门了。”

“我……我去校门口拿包裹……”

“权顺荣全圆佑！你俩聊什么呢？又想加跑了？”

话正说在兴头上就被整队的体育老师大声呵斥住，权顺荣憋着一肚子的疑问，这又闭了嘴。

“知勋啊……”崔胜澈看李知勋把宿舍的窗帘拉上，不大的宿舍房间被笼罩上一层浅蓝色的朦胧光源，这才觉得后悔，“我们还是不要在宿舍做了，万一……”

李知勋正借着猛然变微弱的灯光收拾桌子，他本来想清理了没有放台式机的权顺荣桌子，但是凑上前又发现那人为了期末paper从图书馆借来的资料散得到处都是。

他自然是不知道为什么大三了权顺荣还在借java实用教程，班级群里那张你累了来杯java吧的表情包都已经过时了，不知道权顺荣还在这里研究什么。

他只好退而求其次，去收拾背面和崔胜澈桌子挨着的自己桌子，一沓改了无数遍才改对格式的实验报告废表，为了画图才买的蓝线方格纸，一大张被寝室四个人分一分还有许多没利用上的部分，但是中午已经被拿来垫外卖所以沾上了油渍，穿着u盘的宿舍钥匙串——还有他刚刚从口袋里掏出来的，两只超薄安全套。

至于为什么不选崔胜澈的桌子，那人中午外卖点的辣卤鸡爪还没吃完，黑盖子的外卖塑料盒还随意摆着，键盘上像是开展览会：没用完的一次性手套、筷子、餐巾纸一类的。

“不是你主动提的吗？怎么说后悔就后悔？”他没有觉得生气的意思，只是觉得奇怪，话还没说完就觉得崔胜澈从背后拥过来环住他的脖子抱住，声音酥软地朝他撒娇，声音带着吐息的热气往他的肩膀上扑。

“唔……对不起嘛，只是害怕途中万一顺荣或者圆佑回来的话看到……”崔胜澈两只胳膊绕在对方身上，稍稍用力向下拖拽，吸引了李知勋的注意力后故意从下往上投以小狗一样湿漉漉的眼神，李知勋喜欢他这样，嘴角极其细微地上扬——他在观察别人的微表情上很有一套，对于观察李知勋的则更加上手。

也难怪崔胜澈觉得不自在，李知勋也觉得怪怪的，他们之前总是在学校外面开房。比如下午七八节和晚上都没有课的周一，或者周三晚上全校共同的课外任选，崔胜澈和李知勋都选了经典电影赏析，权顺荣和全圆佑没有抢到的。两个人坐在最后一排，教室里为了营造观影气氛窗帘和门都紧关，崔胜澈一边看一边拿着长塑料勺从纸杯里捞烧仙草，满满的葡萄干花生碎和青草味道的果冻，他偶尔喂李知勋一口，那人却不吃很多。往往为了看完一整部电影都会拖堂，从教室里出来的时候教学楼都变得很空，他俩借口去网吧，却总是先去钟点房做爱，凌晨两三点全圆佑才看见有人steam在线问他要不要dota。

全圆佑刚打算睡，揉着干涩的眼睛，抬眼看斜上方的权顺荣早已经睡熟了，只好滴了眼药水才在键盘上打字：可以打两把，你俩怎么这么晚才上线。

崔胜澈还皱着眉头从口袋里掏出纸巾和湿巾擦网吧的鼠标键盘，李知勋回全圆佑：刚刚去打别的了。

他和崔胜澈的关系半秘密的，这个范围很难界定。原本同个寝室的男生就很少特意关心其中两个人的关系突然变好这件事，又不是好似谁被女生表白了这样在工科专业中少见的情况，加上他们寝室四个人一个比一个还要迟钝的样子，恋爱话题，几乎可以说是没有被讨论过。

这样情况下崔胜澈和李知勋在一起的契机，大概是从一同为班级活动做准备开始。

李知勋并不是会竞选班干部或者主动参与到活动中的人，但是他们寝室权顺荣、崔胜澈加上他，是班级里比较活跃的三个人，不因为别的，只因为崔胜澈大一大二连续做了两年班长，不管是什么活动，一定要拉扯上同寝室的同学，有的时候连隔壁专业的全圆佑也不放过。

但权顺荣在做准备这件事情上确实没有全圆佑和李知勋有条理，可全圆佑又是个外班人，所以这一来就是他帮助崔胜澈最多了。

李知勋没有想过崔胜澈会说他喜欢自己，那天他记得很清楚，因为活动要去学生会的仓库搬展板和宣传牌，他们两个人一同从老操场旁边的林荫道穿过。

因为林荫道两边种了很多茂密高大的树木，繁盛的叶子在地上投下的影子几乎不显得斑斓，反而想一块严丝合缝的罩布。

学校老操场的围栏是绿色的，因为常年没有再次油漆所以露出斑驳的部分，李知勋抱着宣传牌，而崔胜澈扛着更重的展板。

“知勋啊……”对方的目光顺着网格状的铁丝网投射到他的背影上。

“嗯？”

李知勋习惯性回头。

操场上有国际学院的留学生在踢球，进球之后全场爆发出惊人的呼喊声，比起这个，崔胜澈的声音就显得微不足道了起来，即使这样李知勋还是读懂了崔胜澈的口型。

喜欢你。

“可是偶尔也不想总是在酒店做爱啊……”李知勋扶着崔胜澈的肩膀换了个姿势，随手拿了个枕头垫在他腰底下，那里已经都是汗，全都沾在枕头套的布料上。

他附身下去含住对方肿胀的乳头，刚刚他从背后进入的，胸部一片皮肤已经被他揉得通红。膝盖上的皮肤也同样泛着红色，是在床垫上跪的。崔胜澈这方面很像女孩子，虽然总是和其他男孩子们一样总是在外面乱跑，身上的皮肤却总是很柔嫩，在床上轻微的摩擦就会变红，被抚慰的时候也会因为敏感从底层浮现出红色，不是缓慢的，而是像气泡水中的碳酸，一股子全部涌现出来。

“为什么这么说，”右边的乳头在抚慰下肿胀得更大，李知勋用稍微尖一点的牙齿紧抵着刺激，满意地感觉到对方身体上的变化，因为裹着他性器的那里收得更紧了。

他握着崔胜澈的腘窝更加猛烈地往里操弄，本来就红了一片的皮肤上的痕迹如同水彩一般蔓延开来，李知勋皱了皱眉头，又像是怀抱着一个水晶饰品，放轻手上的动作。

尽然非常漂亮，他是说崔胜澈的身体，尽然在用力玩弄后会残存下漂亮的红痕，但是李知勋却偏执地想要尽可能少地在对方的皮肤上留下东西。

这也是为什么他和崔胜澈在这里开房的原因——学校附近最好的一家宾馆，比较便宜的家庭式旅馆，总是因为床品的质量或者是比较硬的床板，让崔胜澈的胳膊腿红红的。

哪怕是钟点房也是昂贵的，他和崔胜澈每人轮流一次付钱，闲时的兼职工资大部分都支出在这里。

崔胜澈察觉到他让人感受到熟悉的异常，伸出手更加主动地贴近：“因为……”李知勋的动作不是很快，也给他留有自己发挥的余地，所以挺动着后腰配合对方的动作，然而后腰支撑的枕头软绵绵的，动久了连带着大腿都发酸，又娇气地停了动作，还好李知勋突然加大，每一下都猛戳在敏感点上，崔胜澈大口呼吸中说话的连续性被打断：“因为……很无聊嘛，每次都是一样的地方……如果在宿舍……”

“那下次就回宿舍做。”

崔胜澈没有想到李知勋真能找到宿舍里只有他们两个人在的时间，虽然代价是翘了节体育课——也不算翘，总之是不知道找了实验室哪个老师，开了张假条。主要是为了错开和他们课表不一样还很喜欢呆在宿舍的全圆佑。

背对着李知勋脱衣服的时候崔胜澈突然开始后悔，自己怎么就长了这样一张嘴，没个把门的不说，还各种奇思妙想张口就来。

李知勋转头就看见他光洁的背，笑他自己又不是没见过。

崔胜澈脸通红的回了一句你懂什么，然后转身继续把下半身最后一件布料脱掉，深灰色的平角短裤。

在宿舍里做爱好像总是感觉和在校外不太一样，宿舍里熟悉的香氛味道，不知道是谁送给全圆佑的，若有似无的檀香味。还有熟悉的物件，李知勋和自己一样的电脑显示屏，因为没有防护所以一推动就会发出巨大噪音的椅子。这些都在提醒崔胜澈他和李知勋此刻在爱人上面还叠加了无数重让这段关系变得复杂的身份。

因为紧张所以让他的动作变得很急促，也有可能是因为害怕体育课的时间不够用，从开始自己扩张到撅着屁股让李知勋插进来只用了不到二十分钟。崔胜澈的屁股湿淋淋的，背对着李知勋趴在他的书桌上，压下腰把下身展现在李知勋面前，还在微微开合的穴口处沾了不少亮晶晶的润滑，还有一些顺着股缝流下来。

宿舍是上床下桌的高低布局，因为在床上做爱肯定会摇晃得很剧烈所以只能在底下趴在桌子上站着做。

“漂亮吗？”见李知勋没有说话也没有行动，崔胜澈回头问他，却发现对方手上拿着刚刚没有的东西，一条黑色布带。

应该是上次和权顺荣一起去看电影，回来的路上顺带买的，崔胜澈迷迷糊糊地想，但是因为不用出门所以也一直没有戴过。

李知勋低沉地嗯了一声并且点头，这是在说崔胜澈漂亮，然而指代的对象是他本人还是当下这个面对着李知勋的白屁股这个问题的答案无人得知。他只是强硬地把黑色丝带往崔胜澈眼睛上罩，长度余出来很多，在脑袋后面打结之后垂下来到脊背上。

感觉怪怪的，更多的是痒，崔胜澈倒不是觉得被蒙住眼睛有什么异常，甚至觉得反而看不见宿舍周遭的环境更好。可等到李知勋真的扶着阴茎插进来，才懂得那丝带的作用。

李知勋插进来的时候总是很急躁，胯下那活儿也总是气势汹汹的，和一般情况不太一样，是有些上翘的形状，顶进来的时候刺激总是很明显。而后入的体位能够更加容易促进快感的堆积。

崔胜澈很快适应了身体被撑开的感受和逐渐增大幅度的挺弄。站立的姿势让他不得不为了保持动作而大腿用力，这样后穴就缩得更紧，两方的刺激都更加强烈。

宿舍楼这会格外安静，同层的其他人也都去上体育课了，崔胜澈的声音也越发大胆起来，起初还只是断断续续的哼声，逐渐就变成夹杂了赤裸话语的呻吟。

“嗯……好大啊……李知勋你，你进得好深……”

李知勋见他来了劲儿，这就腾出一只手拽黑色丝带的尾端，另一只手还抚在丰润的屁股上，用力捏紧了那里。崔胜澈被牵引住就只能仰起脖子往后靠，丝带罩着他的眼睛，不后仰的话就会被勒住。

他觉得背和脖子都有点酸了，可李知勋还是时不时地紧拽着丝带刺激她。被蒙住眼睛，绑着的绳带又控制着他的动作，加上是后入，崔胜澈有种被支配的感受，李知勋则是在他的身后一声不吭，只是任他叫喊，时不时伸出手拽紧绳子或者加大分身动作的幅度来传达一些微弱的信息。

李知勋已经进得很深了，每次插到最底的时候睾丸都抵在屁股上，因为润滑液流出来了一些所以沾得他的胯下也都湿黏着。崔胜澈只要稍微减轻一些呻吟的音量就能听见肉体碰撞发出的水声，和他清晰的意识一起在空气中被撞破开。

他其实不怎么喜欢黏腻的感觉，以往做完爱也都让李知勋帮自己清理，今天或许是因为被蒙上了眼睛，接受信息的渠道变得单一，反而觉得身后被放大了的黏腻触感还不错，就用不支撑身体的一只手扶上自己的屁股，当着李知勋的面用手指去揩润滑，然后再抹开。

“骚货。”李知勋学着前两天看得电影里主角骂爱恋的妓女的样子低声骂了一句。

羞辱的感觉有些强烈，毕竟崔胜澈还背对着他被蒙住了眼睛，却不可控制地抖起了身体。李知勋已经摩擦到他的敏感点了，进来的动作每次也毫不留情地折磨凸起的那一片部位，酥麻的感受传到前面，崔胜澈的性器吐出些许透明的体液。他到现在还没有摸过那里，只靠身后也能够体会到性事的快感。

“那，那还不是因为和……和你做的太多次，怪谁啊……”崔胜澈理性分析清楚解题，觉得不够刺激就自己揉捏两把今天无人问津的胸部。

被这样抱怨会感到有些莫名，毕竟李知勋认为，他和崔胜澈在情感，干脆说是肉体，在肉体关系上的无所畏惧是两个人共同作用的结果。但此时此刻自己正通过这份无所畏惧折磨取悦着对方，这是个两方都愿意的自发行为，所以无论对方怎么说也无所谓了。比起这些乱七八糟的，只是更加紧捏着对方的屁股叫他难耐。

“彼此彼此。”他只是这么回了一句，专注了思绪在对方的身体上。

他被完全包覆住了，这感受并不仅仅来源于肉体，物理上的被包覆，他指的是全身心的放松与被环绕。

他是先答应了对方的表白才开始恋爱的，起初他只是不想让崔胜澈不开心。等产生清晰的爱恋意识时自己已经深陷其中。

崔胜澈很喜欢他，本来就在其他三个人里更加偏心他，有了半吊子的情感关系后更加肆无忌惮。

他总让李知勋想到傍晚的海水，虽然崔胜澈说他们家那根本没海他也没见过。

并不是波涛汹涌或者宁静的海，傍晚的海水很温暖，白天的热度还没有完全散去，可是又保留了夜晚即将到来的深沉，无论是什么东西，好的坏的，只要接受了就会全身心地覆盖并且保留。

扶着小腹把崔胜澈换了个方向，屁股坐在桌子上面对着自己，李知勋搂紧了他的后腰凑上前吻他，崔胜澈没有办法看清，只能在丧失视觉的情况下被迫配合李知勋的行为。

被吻得有些喘不过气了才被松开，李知勋短暂的停顿了一会儿又在他的身体里动作起来。身体里的快感又随着满涨的感受填充了崔胜澈的脑海。

他觉得腿上瘙痒的，只能睁眼透过眼睛罩布投过的一点点光察觉出是窗帘被风刮起来蹭在了自己腿上。

“唔……嗯，窗，窗户没关严。”

“没事，不会有人看见的。”

“嗯……啊，啊……万一……”

“看见了又怎么样，我还是想要你。”

李知勋的话从耳朵钻进来，像罩布透进来的一层天光。

“桌子上都是你的水了……”李知勋每次抽弄都完全从对方的身体里退出来，在穴口磨蹭两三下再捅进去，涂了太多润滑，崔胜澈的屁股一直在往下流东西，沾在李知勋的书桌上，他知道崔胜澈容易害羞就故意去逗他：“以后坐在这里也总会想起胜澈的屁股……啊……”

崔胜澈用屁股夹紧了李知勋的东西，怒目圆瞪地盯着他：“那……那不是我的东西，那润滑是……”他声音越说越小，渐渐没了底气。

“从你屁股里跑出来的，那不就是你的东西了。”李知勋笑他，亲昵地低头用鼻尖蹭崔胜澈汗湿的刘海。

“那你还在里面呢。”

“那我也是你的东西。”

“干嘛这么说啊，好恶……要阳痿了……操啊……嗯……啊……别，别突然这么大力……唔嗯……错了错了……”

“……你刚刚怎么说的来着？阳痿了？嗯？那我不给你治治吗”

“没没没。没阳痿，我是说你……你……鸡巴是我的就成。”

崔胜澈比李知勋先高潮，射精前李知勋一把拽下对方眼睛上蒙着的黑色丝带，崔胜澈一睁眼就看见李知勋同样浮现出情欲的红色脸颊，因为看着他所以眼睛里面溢满了和平时不一样的复杂感情。

“知勋，李知勋……我坚持不住了……”

“嗯……射吧……我马上也……”

李知勋射精的时候看着崔胜澈眼泪汪汪又深情的眼睛，目不斜视地盯着自己，心里想，这不就是大海吗？至少是属于他的大海。

权顺荣在和全圆佑一起回宿舍的路上信誓旦旦地说李知勋和崔胜澈没有叫他们带饭，肯定是又去网吧了，结果一打开宿舍门发现房间里亮着灯。

“嘘。”

他刚想咋咋呼呼就被坐在底下书桌前写课程报告的李知勋止住，对方修长好看的食指抵在单薄色浅的嘴唇上，眼神示意着斜上方拉上半透明床帘的崔胜澈床铺。

“刚睡下呢，小点声。”

END.


End file.
